Black tuxedo
by Mai-chan63
Summary: He wasn't scared. Why would he be scared? It was just a forest with a creepy fog...Why would that be scary? He was Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID at night! It's just that he was alone…in a dark forest….with a scary fog around him…..and a murderer breathing in his neck…. Oh yeah, Kaito knew he was just a bit away from getting caught right now. That's why he kept running. Away from him.


**A/N: **Heey, everyone! Sorry I just had to do this one ^^ Full a/n at the bottom.

He could hear his heart beating fast. Blood rushed through his veins and his eyes glanced unwillingly from one side to the other to see if **he** was there. Nothing. Of course, it was too early for him to arrive. Still, he couldn't help but freak out with every movement the fog made around him. It twisted in unnatural ways around him, licking his feet and clouding his vision. Sometimes it was so thick that he couldn't see the trees he was walking towards. Only when he was a few steps away did his heart skip a beat as he thought the shadow it caused was **him**_._

He wasn't scared. Why would he be scared? It was just a forest with a creepy fog and abandoned vehicles and houses and huge containers filled with some kind of chemical substances…Why would that be scary? He was Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID at night! He was eighteen years old and had taken down a secret organization with the help of the FBI and Kudo Shinichi – or at that moment Edogawa Conan.

Now though he was alone. Alone…in a dark forest….with a scary fog around him…..and a murderer breathing in his neck…. Oh yeah, Kaito knew he was just a bit away from getting caught right now. That's why he kept running. Through the woods. Away from** him**_._

Where was it? The last piece he needed to get out of here. If only he could find it before **he** found him. Where hadn't he searched yet? What place had he forgotten? He found one piece on the truck, one inside the house, on the rock, in the tub, on the fence, on a huge tree and the last one on the pick-up truck in front of the abandoned cabin. Now where was the last one?

He stopped running, taking a deep breath to calm his heart. He looked up at the sky, where beautiful stars twinkled happily as if they were mocking him that they were safe and he wasn't. _Shut up…_ He glared at them, before going back to the task at hand. A quick look around showed him he was just behind the containers of chemicals. It had to be somewhere around here. There's no other place…

He walked between the metal tubs almost 9 feet high and 32 feet wide. There were four standing beside each other, then three perpendicular in front of them and behind those four more beside each other. He walked between the four, looking around for the last piece and any sign of **him**.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that made his head twist around. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the black tuxedo and he screamed as his vision got granular. "No, no, no, no, no!" Not yet, not yet! He was almost there! Just a little more! He spun around and ran away. Through the containers and into the house that stood just a few feet away. His vision was returning to normal by the time he entered the hallways. The house wasn't really a house. More like a labyrinth, with a few undecorated rooms here and there, but mostly just corridors. The ceiling and walls were a greenish color and the lower half of the walls and the floor were decorated with white tiles that you usually see in bathrooms.

As he ran inside he tried to find somewhere to hide, though that was only so he could make his heart stop beating so loud and get his breath under control. He knew he couldn't hide from **him**. It's impossible. That guy in black always found his victims.

And now Kaito was one of them.

He rounded a corner and screamed once again as his eyes met the face of that murderer. He looked away as quickly as he could and ran forward into another hallway. His heart thumped so loud in his chest that he thought it was going to burst right out of it. He had to find that last piece! But first he had to get out of here and find a way to get to the containers, because really that was the only place where it could be.

But every time he rounded a corner, there **he** was. Every time he looked back, his vision got granular and he was forced further and further away from the containers, deeper into the house and eventually out and back into the forest. It wasn't until ten minutes of running in the same direction that he stopped as the fence he'd reached some time ago – how long had it been? Ten minutes? An hour? – blocked his vision. He risked a look behind him.

Nothing. No granular vision. No man standing in black behind him. Just the trees and the dark grass slowly moving in the wind. A sigh escaped his lips and he waited for just a moment to make sure his heart had calmed down. After a while he decided he should start moving again, before **he** caught up to him. He didn't feel like meeting **him** again so he decided to follow the fence for a while before moving back. Nothing eventful happened. Neither did it as he found the path back to the containers and the house.

Arriving at his destination he began his search for the last peace, biting his lip to avoid screaming at every leaf that suddenly moved in his vision. _Where is it?!_ It couldn't be far. The last piece. He'd be able to get out of here, lay in his bed and stay there until dawn. _Wait….._

He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the little piece of paper caught on the end of one of the containers. _Yes. _A smile broke on his face. There it was! The last piece! He could finally stop! He started running towards the thing, not caring about anything else anymore. Last one, the last one. He kept repeating it. Again and again and again. He was only one foot away from the paper when his vision got granular. He screamed and tried to grab the piece in the last few seconds, but just before he could reach it a loud gong resounded in his head and the last thing he saw was that black-cladded man's face.

Kaito screamed. "No, no, no, no, no!" He banged his fist on the table in front of him. A chuckle made him look around. Leaning against the doorframe was none other than Shinichi, smirking smugly at him. Kaito growled and turned back as the detective began to speak.

"Never thought I would see you so frustrated over a game." Kaito lay his head down next to the keyboard as Shinichi walked towards him. He took a look at the stopwatch laying at the edge of the desk. "But I guess even KID can't keep his poker faces when playing Slenderman." Kaito growled, hating the fact that he just knew he lost to Shinichi.

"How long did I take?" He turned his head to glare at the detective.

Shinichi looked at the time on the stopwatch. "Twenty minutes."

Head turning back, he banged it a few times on the desk. "I hate that guy…I was an inch away….one inch…" He felt the teen behind him smirk at the back of his head. This afternoon Shinichi had come home and told him he wanted to see who would be better in this game he heard from from Hattori called Slenderman. Kaito bet that he would be better since Shinichi sucked at games. The deal was that the loser would do anything the other wanted for twenty-four hours. "Well, since you have to do anything I say..." _Oh god, here we go_. The smirk on the back of his head changed drastically, transforming into something that would even make the Kaitou KID's grin look like a Chihuahua barking at a Mastiff.

"Please just make it quick." Kaito whined. Sitting up he turned the chair around and faced the demon that suddenly sat down in his lap.

"Sorry Kaito, but twenty-four hours is a long time. And they start now." Shinichi swooped down, catching the magician's lip in a fierce and demanding kiss. The last thought shooting through Kaito's mind was that he actually didn't mind losing if this was his 'punishment'.

So, did you like it ^^ For those who don't know Slenderman I advise you to watch some videos about it on youtube. Some people's reactions are so funny XD I watched a video about it some time ago and well that's how this was born. It's nothing major, just a little drabble actually.

Anyway, don't forget to review/fav!


End file.
